Hidden Heritages
by Mabel x Mermando fan
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are both fifteen when they return to Gravity Falls. As the twins are getting used to having their Grandpa Stanley around, life seems good for them. Dipper's gotten over Wendy and seems to have a crush on Pacifica and Mermando has escaped from his marriage. Life seems to be going well for them, until a certain dream demon shares a secret that will change their lives
1. Meeting old friends

Dipper and Mabel both smiled as they walked into the door at the Mystery Shack. They haven't been at Gravity Falls since they were twelve, now, they were very excited to be back again.

The twins walked inside of the shack with Wendy and Soos hugging them both.

"Oh my gosh, dudes, I missed you so much!" Soos squealed as he squeezed Dipper and Mabel. "We did... Too..." Dipper replied, trying to get out of Soos's grasp. Wendy then came up to both of them and hugged each. "Glad to have you dorks back," Wendy said, smiling. "Hasn't been any fun since you two left."

The twins both smiled as their Grunkle Stan and their Grandpa Stanley came into the Gift Shop. "Hey, haven't seen you two in years!" Stan said, hugging them. Stanley looked at them, "wow, you guys sure have grown since I last saw you."

And they did. Dipper was more taller, more broad shoulders with a muscular body type. He still wore an orange shirt, blue vest, and the Pine Tree hat.

Mabel grew tall as well. She had more of a womanly figure now along with her hair being so long it barely touched the floor along with her braces off. She still wore sweaters and kept the same optimistic attitude but toned down a bit of her silliness.

It was when a blonde haired teen came in the Gift Shop when Dipper and Mabel recognized her.

"Pacifica?" They both said. The blonde smiled and nodded.

Pacifica was once on Dipper and Mabel's bad side but when they started being around her more and understanding her more, she befriended them. She went to Mabel's sleepovers and hung out with the twins back when they were twelve.

Dipper blushed as he examined Pacifica. She had a more womanly figure with slightly more curves than Mabel, long blonde hair that goes a little farther than her waist with bangs, and the same beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh, it's been forever since I last saw you two!" She gave them both a big hug.

After the twins hugged and chatted to their old family and friends, Mabel and Dipper went up to their rooms in the attic to finish unpacking their things. "So Dipper," Mabel turned to her brother with a devious smirk on her face as she was putting her sweaters in the closet. "You're over Wendy, aren't you?"

Dipper sighed. "Mabel, we all know that she just thinks as me as a little brother or something. Besides, what made you ask that?"

"Oh, nothing," Mabel continued, "I just saw you blushing at Pacifica today..." Dipper glared at his sister, "hey, I do not have a crush on her! I was just surprised to see her, that's all."

 _"Yeaaaah."_ Mabel said sarcastically as her brother rolled his eyes. "Well at least you have girls following you like a puppy." Mabel said with a tone of jealousy in her voice.

Mabel was right. Since Dipper had reached puberty, all of the girls at their school had been drooling all over him. Even while he was going to the bus to Gravity Falls, four of the girls from his neighborhood got him hugs and 'will you go out with me?' cards but he declined all of them as 'sorry, but I'm just not interested in a girlfriend right now.'

As for Mabel, guys were talking about how hot she has gotten over highschool but once they actually talk to her and know her crazy personality, they turn and run. That's why Mabel hasn't gotten a boyfriend the past three years.

Dipper could sense something wrong with his sister. "Mabel, please don't tell me you're still upset about the whole 'summer romance' thing, aren't you?" He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, I mean, I just wish someone would give me a chance, that's all..." Mabel muttered sadly, looking down.

"What about that Armando guy you met when we were twelve?" Dipper asked. "Doesn't he count?"

Mabel chuckled, "it's _Mermando_ and he was one of the only guys who liked me in that way, he even gave me my first kiss..." Mabel said as she dreamily thought of the merman that she had met in the Gravity Falls pool and helped him to escape and gotten her very first kiss. Her dreams ended with another memory.

"But he's married to the Queen of the manatees to stop a civil war. He couldn't be with me..." Mabel hung her head and sighed.

"But you know what? I'm just going to stay positive! Who knows, maybe I'll get a boyfriend this summer!"

"That's the spirit, Mabel." Dipper smiled, happy that his sister was back to her bubbly happy self. She then was at the door, "I'm just going to go to the lake for awhile. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Dipper then hugged his sister goodbye. "Me and Pacifica are going to the ice cream shop downtown. See you soon!"

"Bye, Dippingsauce!" Mabel said as they both walked out of the gift shop door.

But what the didn't notice was a triangular shape hiding beneath the walls, watching their every move.

"Yes, Pine tree and Shooting star, see you soon..."


	2. Love on both water and land

**Hey guys, as you know, I deleted all of my stories. But don't worry, I'm going to be more organized with my stories now, plus, this story is Dipper X Pacifica and Mabel X Mermando. Prepare for fluff.**

Mabel sighed as she parked the Golf Cart she was driving to reach Gravity Falls lake near the dock. She then went up and took her shoes and socks off as she sat down in the dock and stuck her feet in the water. The lake was always peaceful when it wasn't fishing season or when Ol Man McGucket was kicked out of the public pool and going 'skinny dipping' in the lake.

Mabel got that gross image out of her mind whenever she was thinking of Mermando. The fact that they had their first kiss here, they said goodbye to each other here, Mabel was sure that he had the same feelings for her here.

But now she wasn't so sure.

It wasn't because of the marriage considering it was forced anyways, but they really haven't seen each other in three years! Mermando also had to stop writing to her because of the marriage. Her thoughts were so rapid in her mind that she didn't notice a head pop out of the water until water splashed onto her face.

Mabel's eyes open wide in surprise as she gasped to find someone staring back at her. "W-who are you?" She stammered as she tried to back away.

The creature face saddened. "You do not remember me, Mabel?" He asked, Mabel then gave the creature a more observant look.

The creature had very long dark-brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. His hair was so long that it reached probably to his waist. He also had six mustache hairs growing as well as a missing tooth and a clam shell necklace.

"Mermando?" Mabel said, almost in disbelief as she thought she was just hallucinating. The creature nodded and flickered his vivid green tail out of the water.

Mabel was about to explode in happiness but was interrupted by a question. "How are you here? What about the wedding?" She asked, Mermando frowned.

"The wedding didn't work out for the both of us. My family decided to have a peace treaty with the manatees instead and when I turned fifteen, I can go anywhere without my family being with me so I chose to go here for the summer." Mermando explained, smiling at Mabel. "Mabel, there's something I need to confess with you, I am in love with you."

Mabel's heart was beating so fast, she was barely able to breathe.

"You're beautiful, you're kind, and you have a great sense of humor, you intrigue me... A lot. And I just hope whether or not I am a merman, you will trust me with your heart, but considering all of the things I have done to you, I understand if you do not accept me... I just wanted to tell you... That was all." The merman looked down sadly until Mabel grabbed his hand softly.

"Oh, Mermando, I love you too, I still do." Mabel said as they kissed each other.

...

Meanwhile, Dipper and Pacifica were sitting on the roof of the Shack, watching the sunset. "I'm so glad you decided to come here Dipper," Pacifica said before taking a lick on her strawberry ice cream cone.

"No problem." Dipper replied, also taking a lick at his chocolate ice cream.

The two then went silent as they were watching the beautiful sunset.

"So Dipper..." Pacifica spoke, ending the silence.

"Yes, Pacifica?"

"I was thinking, if you want, maybe I could go live at the Shack for summer?" Pacifica asked, Dipper blinked in surprise. "Well... Um, sure. But why?"

Pacifica sighed. "I'm tired of living with my family, I mean, it'd be just for the summer since I'm homeschooled. I could even work there, my parents don't really care as long as I keep in touch with them." She said, looking at Dipper's chocolate brown eyes. "And there's something else..." Pacifica then leaned closer to Dipper, their lips barely pressing against each other. Dipper's heart beat increased as she closed her eyes...

"Hey lovebirds, get back down here!" A voice yelled at the two, interrupting their kiss. It was Grunkle Stan.

"But Grunkle Stan, the Shack is closed for the day!" Dipper protested.

Stan chuckled. "I know, I meant it's time for Pacifica to go home."

"Um, Mr. Pines, I'm actually staying here for the summer." Pacifica said nervously.

"Oh... Well, um, if your parents are okay with it." Stan replied.

"I'm sure they are."

...

Back at the lake, the moon was just rising as Mabel was talking to Mermando about her summer three years ago.

"And then, the Gideon-bot grabbed me and Dipper attacked it like _pow!_ " Both of them laughed. "I wish I could've been there, if that tirón or anyone else tried to hurt you, I'd tear them apart like that time I saw an orca eating a shark!" Mermando exclaimed, then he looked at Mabel with a puzzled look.

"Mabel, do you think your brother, Dipper, could be able to turn me human?" He asked, Mabel's eyes widened. Oh, how could she be so stupid not to think about him turning human? "Um, maybe. I don't really know, I'd have to ask him. He doesn't really like you but since you're my boyfriend, I suppose he won't mind..." Mabel replied, "but what about your family?"

"That's the thing," Mermando continued. "I was thinking of some kind of potion to turn me human on land and a merman in water."

"Oh, I think I saw that in the book!" Mabel exclaimed rather louder than she expected.

"Book?" Mermando questioned.

"I'll explain later, but I have to go right now, bye Mermando!"

They hugged and kissed each other goodbye, Mabel waved at Mermando while she was getting the golf cart ready to drive back to the shack.

"I'll come back tomorrow!" She exclaims before driving off.


	3. Sleep Talk

It wasn't long before the twins were off to their room and off to bed. While Dipper was reading his novel that Stanley had given him and Mabel was wide awake.

"So Dipper," Mabel questioned, petting her now grown up pig, Waddles as he was sleeping. "What would you do if I reunited with an old crush of mine and we got together but the only problem was that he wasn't human?"

"Mabel, what happened?" Dipper asked in annoyance, Mabel sighed. "Well, what would you do if I told you that Mermando popped out of nowhere and we started talking and-"

"Wait, Mermando? Isn't he like, married or something?" Dipper interrupted, with Mabel giving him a death glare.

"He was," Mabel continued after she was so-rudely interrupted by her brother. "But it didn't work as well as his family had planned, so they arranged a peace treaty instead and when he turned fifteen, he was able to swim by himself so he decided to stay here for the summer!" Mabel exclaimed happily. "And he shared his feelings for me and... Well... We're practically boyfriend and girlfriend! But there's one problem..."

"Oh, well what could that be?" Dipper questioned sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Mabel, ignoring Dipper's sarcastic question, replies, "He's a merman. And I was hoping there was something in one of the books that could fix that."

"So wait," Dipper continued. "You want him _fully_ human? Like, he can't breathe water or anything?"

"No!" Mabel exclaimed, "I just think him being human on land and a merman in water would do."

"Hmm, I think I've seen that in the book somewhere..." He said as he flipped through the pages. "Ah-ha!" He announced as he pointed at the page and read:

 _There is a potion at the bottom of the lake that can turn a mermaid/merman into a human on land and back to their original form in water._

"Great! We can get Mermando to swim under, get the potion, turn human and we'll be together forever! Thanks Dip." Mabel swooned, fainting on her bed. Dipper laughed nervously. "You sure this is going to work Mabel? I mean, I know I've only known Mermando a few minutes an most of the time he wasn't even conscious but still-"

"Don't worry, Dip. I'm sure I'll be fine." Mabel reassured, "so, speaking of relationships, how are you and Pacifica going?"

"Well... Alright, I'll be honest here. I like her and she apparently likes me." Dipper confessed, blushing from embarrassment.

" _Oooooooh!_ " Mabel teased, smiling and giggling.

"Yeah, yeah. So, finally I get to have my first kiss. My _real_ first kiss. Not the one with your boyfriend."

Mabel rolled her eyes. "I know, I know..."

"You know Mabes..." Dipper said, placing his book on the small table in between the two beds, "this summer sounds like something good will happen, I can feel it in my gut."

"Me too, or maybe that's the Mabel juice from earlier."

Dipper chuckled, "I mean, last time we went here all sorts of crazy stuff has happened, but now, I think it's turned for the better, don't you think?"

Mabel nodded happily in response. "Let's get to sleep now, I can't wait for me and Mer-Mer to have our first official date!"

"Ok, Mabel." Dipper replied, the two both stared at the ceiling in silence until they finally told each other goodnight.

"Goodnight Mabel."

"Goodnight Dippingsauce."

When the two finally drifted off to sleep. A triangle appeared from the window. But it wasn't just any triangle.

"Oh, such children. Their mother never told them their true heritage, now that I killed their so-called 'father' and disintegrated him into dust _and_ left a letter to dear old Mrs. Pines from her dear old now ex-husband that he was leaving her, she will come back to Gravity Falls and finally I can raise my spawns as the demons they truly are!" Bill let out a cackle before he patted both Dipper and Mabel on the head.

"Goodnight, Shooting Star and Pine Tree! Let's hope tomorrow will be a good one as today, if you can make that hope last." The demon said before disappearing.

 **Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is a little short. Also, can anyone guess what Bill's 'secret' to the twins are? If you do (because I think it should be obvious by now) Please don't spoil it in the reviews for anyone who doesn't! That's what surprises are all about! :)**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews so far! :)**


	4. The Letter

**Hey guys, here am I again with the random updates on random days!**

The morning came by fast with Dipper and Mabel being called to breakfast, "Grunkle Stan, we're not kids anymore. We're three years closer to being eighteen!" Dipper protested, sitting in the chair.

"I know, that's why I treat you like kids, because you're not adults _yet_." Stan replied with Stanley entering the kitchen, yawning and stretching his arms. "Hey Stan, has the mailman came yet with my package?" Stanley asked.

Stan went to the refrigerator to grab some milk, "What package?"

"Oh, you know," Stanley continued, "the new TV I ordered from the catalog? Where is it?"

"Stanley, you must be losing it," Stan said, going t his brother. "The TV you ordered was already here years ago!"

"Oh, well, I'm going to go check the mail anyways."

"Have fun, brother."

And with that, Stanley walked out the door. "Oh what Stanley would do without me.." Stan mumbled to himself.

"Were you and Stan always this close?" Dipper asked, looking at his Great-uncle in curiosity. "Well, my father was always trying to get the both of us to do wrestling and stuff to protect us from bullies and the cruel people of this world. The difference was that I was the one getting bullied while my brother wasn't, mostly because he was so stuck in books all the time." He said as he sat in one of the chairs of the table. "But other than that, we were just like you guys."

"SOME OF MY FAMILY, LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT!" Stanley shouts, running back in the kitchen with a letter in his hand.

"Who's it from?" Stan ask, getting out of his seat to read the letter, along with the twins getting up from their seats as well.

"It's from Kristian, your mother." Stanley says, looking at the twins.

Stanley then hands the letter to Dipper who reads it as Mabel is beside him, also reading:

 _Dear dad, Uncle Stan, Dipper , and Mabel,_

 _I'm going to be moving to Gravity Falls with you guys now that your father has unfortunately decided to leave me. In all honesty, I'm happy to be back home with my family. I hope everyone is doing alright. I will arrive at the Mystery Shack tommorow morning._

 _With love- Kristian AKA Mom._

"So we're moving to Gravity Falls?" Mabel asks in excitement.

"Yes!" Dipper exclaims as the twins both squeal in excitement, about to bounce off the walls.

"Hm," Stanley mutters with a somewhat non-excited tone opposed to what the twins were feeling. "Why would your dad just leave her like that?"

Then, the twins excitement worn off. "I don't know." They both replied rather emotionless. They never really had an emotional connection with their father, he would always work all day and night and when he would finally spend time with the kids, it'd be awkward. So they weren't all that hurt over him leaving, but they did feel bad for their mother who loved him to death.

"Hmm, well, me and Stanley will figure this out. You two, go and play or whatever, just be careful." Stan says as the twins go to their rooms to change clothes.

...

"Hey Mabel, why do you think dad left us?" Dipper asked as he was done changing. "I don't know, I wasn't that close to dad anyway." Mabel replied, looking down.

"Yeah, me neither. I was just curious."

Mabel tried to change the subject, "hey, remember what we talked about last night?"

"Oh yeah, you'll get Mermando to get the potion, right?"

"Sure will!"

"Great!" Dipper exclaimed before remembering something. "Oh right, I have to pick up Pacifica at the Northwests, she was getting her things to move in here."

Mabel's face lit up by the thought of her friend and her brother's girlfriend living with her. "Pacifica's going to be moving here? Cool!"

"Yeah, I need to go pick her up!" Dipper says before grabbing the keys to the Golf cart at the gift shop table. "Good luck bro-bro!"

"Thanks and good luck with Mermando!" Dipper replies before leaving to drive the golf cart.

...

Dipper palms were sweaty as he entered the gates of the Northwest mansion. He's never had a girlfriend before, even when girls were drooling all over him. He then went to the door and knocked.

Pacifica opened the door with her suitcases in hand. "Okay Dipper, I'm ready to go! How do I look?"

Dipper stood in front of the blonde, gawking at her appearance.

She had her long hair pulled up in a pony-tail, a purple and pink tank top, daisy dukes, and pink flip flops. "G-Great." He replied, gulping.

Pacifica giggled, "Thanks." She then walked over to the cart, her suit case beside her.

"That's a small suitcase," Dipper stated. "If you want more stuff in there, I could always get something to carry it or-"

"No, all I need is my make up and some of my clothes, I have money so I can buy more."

"Okay then."

The two then drove off, Pacifica resting her head on Dipper's shoulder as he drove, both of them thinking:

 _"I'm so lucky."_

 ***SPAZZES* DIPCIFICA.**

 **BUT MERMABEL GON BE NEXT, JUST WAIT AND SEEEEEEE~**


	5. Turning human

**Mermando might be OOC in this chapter, at least I hope he's not. He's kind of underdeveloped in the show so I gave him some personality of my own, whatcha think?**

After Dipper dropped Pacifica off at the shack, Pacifica questioned as to why he was leaving after he had just brought her here.

"Well, you probably won't believe this... But my sister met a merman four years ago, and fell in love with him. She had to help him escape the pool and get him back to his family, weeks after he left, he sent a letter saying that he had to be married to the Queen of the manatees to stop a civil war," He continued, sighing, "somehow, he got out of the marriage and came here yesterday and Mabel asked me last night to help her turn him human. I gotta see if everything goes well, it's hard to believe but it's the truth." He explained.

Pacifica giggled, "Dipper, when I was twelve, I had to fight little golf people and a ghost that had been haunting my family name for years. And you think I find your sister having a merman boyfriend _unbelievable_?" She says while smiling and Dipper chuckling. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "good luck, and make sure to come back soon."

They hugged. Dipper then turned the keys and said, "love you."

"Love you too, Dipper."

He then drove off, leaving Pacifica waving at him while dreamily thinking about him.

...

When Dipper arrived at the pier, he saw his sister and Mermando already having a full conversation about the differences between merpeople and humans. Dipper walked over to them and said, "sorry to interrupt this conversation, but I'd like to help him turn human."

"Dipper, you came!" Mabel squealed in excitement.

"Of course I came, why'd you think I wouldn't?" Dipper asked with Mabel looking down, "well... You told me you didn't like Mermando.."

Dipper sighed. "I did but that was mostly because of the whole reverse CPR thing, though, I can't say I don't like him either."

Mermando gasped. "How rude!"

"Shut it fishboy." Dipper snapped, glaring at Mermando who scoffs then replies, "Mabel, why does your brother have to be so rude?"

"Guys, stop fighting! Mermando, Dipper's here to turn you human and Dipper, Mermando and I are officially dating once he turns human so please, both of you, GET ALONG." Mabel snaps, standing in between the teens.

"Okay fine, Mermando, you have to swim deep down in the lake and retrieve this potion," Dipper instructs, opening the book and pointing at a picture of a glass bottle with blue, sparkling liquid inside of it. "Then, you drink it and you should be good to go."

"Okay then, future brother in-law!" Mermando replies cheerfully. Dipper glared at him in annoyance, "don't call me that."

IMermando then went underwater and swam deep down the lake, he saw many fishes, lots of kelp, rocks, sand. Just no potion. He swam deeper into the sand and looked. He sighed sadly, knowing that it was no use as he still looked around, finding nothing, until he found a shining object in the sand. He picked it up carefully and examined it. Glass bottle, blue liquid that was much bluer than the water itself. He then swam back up to the surface. "I found it!" He squeled excitedly.

"Great!" Dipper and Mabel both cheered as Mabel was smiling like crazy. "Okay, now you can drink it."

Mermando nodded and undid the cork, "how much do I drink?"

"All of it." Dipper answered to Mermando, who replied, "okay then..."

He then drank it all or at least he tried to. I made him feel nauseous and he was gaging the whole time. After drinking, he drew the bottle somewhere in the lake and lifted himself off the dock.

He then lifted his whole body. Dipper, Mabel, and Mermando both gasped as they saw his tail being carefully split in half along with his seventeen hearts being combined into one. It didn't hurt as Mermando thought it to be, but it felt... weird.

Soon enough, the process was complete. Mermando now was standing on legs! And he was wearing shorts that were vivid green like his tail. "Wow..."

"Mer-Mer, how do you feel?" Mabel asked, walking up to him.

Mermando then stumbled as he was holding on to a tree for balance. "I'm not used to this... walking thing, but... Wow, I'm human... I never thought this would've happened to me before..."

"Well it does now!" Mabel cheered as she grabbed his hand. "C'mon Mer-Mer, I'm going to teach you all the ways of being human!"

"Alright then, you two have fun, I'm going to drive the golf cart to the shack to hang with Pacifica if you need me." Dipper said, entering the golf cart.

"Don't you mean your _girllllfriennnnddd_?" Both Mabel and Mermando teased as Dipper face palmed. "Oh no, Mermando not you too..."

"Mabel has taught me a lot of things about you and your girlfriend, as your future brother in-law, I'd be happy to help-" Mermando was cut off by Dipper screaming, "I'M NOT YOUR FUTURE BROTHER IN-LAW AND NO, I DO NOT NEED ANY HELP!" He then drove off, leaving Mermando and Mabel shaking their heads.

"Don't worry about him, Mermando, he's just that overprotective brother sometimes." Mabel reassured Mermando while patting him on the shoulder.

"I guess you're right..." Mermando sighed then questioned,

"But why does he have to be so rude?"

 **WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUUUUUUDDDDE? DON'T YOU KNOW I'M HUMAN TOOOO? WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUUUUUDDE? I'MMA MARRY HER ANYWAY~**


	6. The date

Mabel and Mermando were walking over to Apple Bees for their very first date, as they were walking, they were carrying on a conversation.  
"So, Mabel, how was your morning?" Mermando asked, trying to sound nonchalant when on the inside he was not only nervous about going on his first human date, but there was something else in his mind and it was troubling him to death. Mabel then frowned and sighed, "well, I got a letter from my mom saying that she's going to move next door to the shack, so we're moving to here..."

"That's great!" Mermando replies, then notices Mabel still frowning. "Are you okay?" He asks her. "Well... Another thing is that my dad left my mom for no apparent reason," She then stopped walking and sat at a bench nearby while Mermando sat beside her and put his arms over her shoulder. "I'm very sorry to hear that, Mabel."

Mabel sighed, "no, it's fine. I never was close with my dad anyways." Mermando looked at her sadly with sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that as well, Mabel."

"It's fine, really. Let's just continue walking." Mabel said, getting up from her seat. The two continued their walk to the restaurant, Mabel started with a new conversation. "So, how about you? How have you been doing since the last you wrote a letter to me?"

"Oh, pretty good... Though, Mabel.. I have to tell you something," Mermando nervously replied, with his stomach twisting and turning inside from nausea and worriment. "It's about that marriage... With the manatee..."

"What about it?" Mabel asked.

"Well, I-"

The two were cut off when noticing they were already at the restaurant with Dipper and Pacifica standing in front of the building. "Hey, glad you made it. Mermando, this is my girlfriend, Pacifica, Pacifica, this is my sister's boyfriend, Mermando." Dipper introduced the two as they were shaking hands. "And I'm also your future brother in-law." Mermando mumbled.

Once they got inside, a waitress escorted them to their table. "Here's your menus," she said as she handed everyone a menu. "What drinks should I bring?"

"I will have the pitt cola," Dipper answered. Mabel then looked at the waitress and said, "I would like the pitt cola too." Pacifica said nonchalantly, "I'll just get the water with lemon."

"Ok then, what about you sir?" The waitress asked, looking at Mermando who was paying attention to the menu when Mabel nudged his shoulder. "Oh! Uh, water, please.

...

Their date at Apple Bees was normal enough, though, Mermando and Pacifica were not talking to each other though. But, they just met so they didn't really dwell on it too much.

Dipper was taking Pacifica to the shack on the Golf cart, while Mabel and Mermando were walking towards the lake. "I had a great time, Dipper, much better time than at a big fancy restaurant with my parents..." Paifica said as Dipper was driving, "well, I was going to take you to a fancy restaurant but I didn't have enough money for all of us to make a reservation and Greasy's Diner is... Well, more of a breakfast type place and there's also Taco Bell, but you know how that is..." Dipper sighed and continued driving, with Pacifica softly yawning and resting her head on Dipper shoulder.

...

"That was awesome!" Mabel cheered as her and Mermando were walking towards the lake. "I'm so glad you came, Mer-Mer."

"Oh, it was nothing..." Mermando said nervously, "um, Mabel, can I tell you something?" Mermando nervously asked, then Mabel looked at him with her sparkling brown eyes, "yes?"

"Um..." Mermando hesitated on letting her know. He knew he would have to let her know eventually but... It was their first date, he decided to not tell, not to ruin Mabel's moment.

"That... Date was amazing!"

"I knew you would like it!" Mabel replied, she then spotted the pier. "Well, Mermando, I had loads of fun tonight, wanna do it again sometime?" She asked as Mermando got into the water, letting his merman form take charge once again.

"Si... Sometime..." Mermando replied, flickering his tail in the water. "Mermando, are you okay?" Mabel asked with concern of her boyfriend, "you've been acting nervous all day."

"It's nothing, it's just that I'm not used to being human and all that. That's all." Mermando replied, faster than normal.

Mabel didn't believe that he was only nervous about being human, but she didn't want to get all up in his business so she sighed and they said their goodbyes to each other followed by a kiss as Mabel walked off.

Mermando sighed sadly. He knew he would have to tell her the truth... The whole reason as to why he was acting nervous all day... He just didn't know if she'd ever forgive him though.

 **What's Mermando nervous about? What's he hiding? That's for me to know and you to find out.**

Click to add Description

Link

Remove


	7. The secret

**A/N: Kristian is my name for Dipper and Mabel's mother.**

The next day came by quickly with Mabel and Dipper rushing downstairs to greet their mother who had just rang the doorbell.

Then, a woman with long brown hair like Mabel's, green eyes, came through the door with the twins hugging her. "I'm so glad we're moving here!" Mabel shouted as she was hugging her mother.

"I'm glad too, sweetie." Kristian, the twins mom replied as Stan and Stanley walked through the door. "So Kristian, how's it been? I haven't seen you in awhile." Stanley spoke, giving his daughter a hug.

"Oh... Nothing much. Just, Jason left me..." Kristian spoke sadly. "But... We could all use a starting over in our lives here."

Dipper looked at his mother with concern, "mom, are you ok?" He asked, walking up to her with Mabel following him. Kristian was looking at the floor, sadly, nibbling on a strand of her hair which reminded Dipper of Mabel when she was nervous about something. He then put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Oh, honey, I'm fine. Really."

The twins both knew that she wasn't. But, they weren't going to question her. They just thought it was best to leave her alone.

A few moments later, the whole family was having a great time. Chatting about their lives, telling jokes. Mabel and Dipper even informed that they weren't single anymore. Dipper had a girlfriend name Pacifica and Mabel told her mother about Mermando and surprisingly enough, she believed the part about him being a merman and somehow escaping the marriage. "I'm very happy for you guys, just... Make sure they treat you well and," Kristian continued with a serious tone. "Wait until you're married."

Dipper and Mabel laughed at the statement. "We will." They both said, rolling their eyes.

Suddenly, there was a noise, and then a yellow triangle appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, Pines family! It's nice to see the whole gang together." Bill shouted, floating closer to the family who were extremely shocked and surprised.

"Bill!" Dipper glared at the dream demon, "why are you here?" Dipper and Mabel both glared at Bill who scoffed, "how rude! I'm only appearing as a guest for this moving party. Since you two are moving here and since I'm your one of a kind dream demon, I thought I should drop by."

"The only problem was that you weren't invited." Stanley growled.

"Pfft, who needs invites anyway? Besides, where's your little friends, Ice Pack and Question Mark?" Bill questioned, floating dangerously close to Dipper and Mabel. "That's none of your beeswax!" Mabel snapped. "Getting snappy are we? Well, that's fine. I already know that Question Mark is picking up his girlfriend from the airport and Ice Pack's off with her boyfriend Nate to rebuild the Dusk 2 Dawn shop. Ugh, I liked it better haunted."

"Why are you even here Bill?" Stan asked, Bill adjusted his top hat from his triangle head and replied, "Oh, what was I here for? Well, maybe I was here for someone."

"And who is that someone?" Kristian unexpectedly spoke up as Bill had a surprised look. "Kristian! Nice to see you, sweetie. How's it been going? Or the better question is, how are my demon spawns?"

Dipper and Mabel were confused as to what Bill meant. Stanley and Stan were too.

"They're not YOUR demon spawns, Bill. They are not demon spawns at ALL. They are MY kids." Kristian replied, Bill and her then glaring as if it were a contest.

"Well, they might be your kids, but they're mine too. And you wonder why your husband left you."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Yup, I disintegrated him and made his body dust into a letter, isn't that sweet?"

Mabel tried her best to speak into this very confusing and somewhat personal argument between Bill and Kristian but she didn't know what to say. Neither her, Dipper, Stan, or even Stanley knew what to say.

"Well, I suppose this argument is over. Bye Author! Bye Stan! Bye Kristian! Bye demon spawns and reality is a illusion, universe is a hologram, bye gold. BYE!" Suddenly, he disappeared.

"Mom..." Mabel finally spoke, leading to everyone besides Kristian asking the same thing.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?"

Kristian hung her head, ashamed. And finally spoke, "kids, there's something I needed to tell you, something... You'll probably hate me for. I need to explain this to uncle Stan and dad too. They know.. some of the story but not all of it, the truth is, Jason is not your real father,"

She then bit her lip before she continued, leaving the twins very confused and shocked with Stanley and Stan knowing what would come next.

"Bill is your real father." Kristian then hung her head.

The twins were extremely shocked and confused. Their summer that was starting to be the best summer ever just slammed their faces with the cold hard reality. Or was it even reality? They were the spawns of an insane dream demon. How was this possible?

"Let me explain..." Kristian took a deep breath.

 **Next chapter will be a flashback (woo-hoo) and tell some of my backstory for Bill.**


	8. Story time!

**I keep on forgetting that Pacifica is staying at the shack for the whole summer -_-**

"Let me explain..." Kristian sighed. Then, someone came through the door holding shopping bags in her hands, it was Pacifica returning from the mall.

"Hey guys! I got clothes for everyone at the mall as a gift for making me stay here for the summer!" Pacifica spoke before she noticed the whole room being silent. "Bad timing?" She questioned, blushing from embarrassment. "It's ok Pacifica..." Dipper reassured his girlfriend as she walked over to them. "Mom, this is Pacifica.. And Pacifica, this is my mom." Dipper continued, "and we just found out that my so-called 'dad' isn't my father, Bill Cipher, a psychopathic, narcissistic dream demon and she's about to tell us why."

Pacifica shuddered at Dipper's serious yet cold tone. Kristian sighed again and continued with her story.

"A long time ago, before you guys were born, I was dating a man named Bill Cipher. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was very silly and charming... A lot like Mabel and we sort of connected. He even proposed to me whenever we were eighteen and he befriended your Grandpa Stanley, Great-Uncle Stan, and our family friend, Fiddleford McGucket and they teamed up to help the mysteries of the town even though I wasn't really into that stuff. Life was good, he was... Good. Until... Something happened," Kristian then cringed, trying to remember. "I'm not sure what happened... But..." She then burst into tears. Stanley hugged her while Stan continued her story.

"Bill came into the house, which is now the shack, and his eyes were... red and he was wearing this strange top hat and slurring out crazy things like 'I'm gonna take over the world!' We tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't stop talking about it. Stanley and me even found him trying to kill Kristian for not being his 'Queen' or something like that."

Dipper and Mabel just watched emotionless. They didn't know what to feel. Not when you're father is insane and almost killed your mother.

Kristian then wiped her eyes with a tissue and finished the story on her own. "And that's when your Grandpa Stanley got mad and angrily shouted a curse from the first of his journals that he had finished writing. It turned Bill into a... Triangle and he vanished, after that, I moved to Piedmont and found out I was pregnant, I knew Bill was the father but I couldn't bring up the strength to tell you that your father was... A demon. So I remarried early into my pregnancy so even Jason was convinced that he was the father."

Stanley then spoke up, "meanwhile, I was beginning to write the second book and in there, I concocted, and wrote down on a piece of paper to remember, a second spell that would summon Bill Cipher. I thought that I could talk and reason with him and everything would be normal. I trusted him enough to do that. So when I finished my second book and hid it, I summoned him and... It was fortunate that I got into my secret hideout in the middle of the forest in time. I was hiding in there for weeks, living off of water bottles and canned foods, writing my third journal, and being heavily taunted by a shape shifter. I finally couldn't take it anymore and got out of hiding so I could place my third book in a hiding spot that you, Dipper, found. After I hid it, I was spotted by the dream demon and he vanished me to the border lines of dimensions,"

Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica both watched and listened intensely as Stan finished the story.

"And whenever I heard of his disappearance, I begun to search far and low for his journals and stealing the most government contained chemicals and materials to build a portal, one that would bring my brother back. And... Here we are now."

Mabel then stood up angrily. "I'm done. I've heard enough." She then walked out of the door, Dipper stood up as well and followed her out of the door, before closing it, Pacifica yelled to her boyfriend, "Dipper, wait!" But then the door slammed shut. Leaving the ashamed Pines family and a shocked and bewildered Pacifica behind.

Mabel heatedly stormed off and went to the golf cart and adjusted her seat belt. Dipper went beside her and did the same. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend Pacifica?" Mabel questioned, annoyed.

"Mabel, I know you're probably angry at the world right now but... I am too. And we have to get through this together if we want to get through this at all. So I'm coming with you."

Mabel sighed. "I'm only going to the lake to inform Mermando about this... Oh, he'll probably hate me!" She hung her head with Dipper placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mabel, he's half-Merman, half-human now, I'm sure he won't-" Mabel's outbursts then cuts Dipper off, "but that's different! Merpeople are beautiful creatures, they just don't have any legs! I'm half... Demon."

"You're half demon, and I'm half demon too. We'll get through this Mabel, trust me." The twins then looked at each other as Mabel sighed, "you're right." She then turned the keys and they drove off to Gravity falls lake.

 **I refuse to believe that Stanford is Stanley and Stanley is Stanford. It's just too complicated for my brain to handle.**


	9. The twist!

**Well... I decided for the 'twist' to happen now.**

 **All of you assume Mermando 'escaped' the marriage somehow. Well, let's just say that you're wrong... All so very wrong... *evil laughter***

When the two twins arrived at the lake, they parked the car and headed over to the pier to sit down.

"I just... Can't grasp it. All I ever wanted was a father-daughter relationship and... he never gave it to me, and now, what if Bill kidnaps us? What if... he's going to kill us or something!" Mabel shouted hysterically. Dipper was plain shocked. It wasn't everyday when his sister freaked out over things, in fact, it was rarely. She was always optimistic about life and put everything with a smile. Now she was a nervous wreck while Dipper didn't know what to think or feel. The sudden realization that your father is a cursed demon makes you confused as to what to think afterword.

It was then when Mermando appeared, his head sticking out of the water. Concern passed through his face quickly as he noticed Mabel's tears and Dipper's worried expression. "Mabel, what's wrong?" He asked, placing his hand onto hers.

"Mermando, you might hate me for this..." Mabel said in-between sobs, "but me and Dipper are the children of Bill Cipher, a psychotic dream demon..." Dipper patted her shoulder sympathetically as he continued her sentence. "And he wants us to go with him and become his... Demon spawns."

Just in that moment, Mermando's eyes turned red. "I think you should go wit him, after all, he is your father." He said in a somewhat robotic tone. Mabel's eyes widened. "Mermando, what are you talking about?" Dipper glared at the merman as if he gone mad. "Mermando, this is a psychotic, murderous dream demon we're talking about and you're saying that we should GO with him?"

Mermando laughed in an evil way and replied only with, "yes." Then, much to the twins bewilderment, a triangle flew out of Mermando's body. "Hello, my children!" Bill said with glee.

"What did you do to Mermando?" Mabel questioned, Bill pointed over to the merman that was now shaking in fear. "Oh, you mean your little boyfriend? Well, he refused to do his end of the deal so I kind of did it for him."

"You possessed my body!" Mermando shouted. "And you didn't even do MY end of the deal!"

"What's going on? What deal?" Dipper questioned. Mabel sighed, "is there anything ELSE I didn't know about?!"

"Well Spanish Guitar, go on. Tell them." Bill nudged Mermando's shoulder. Mermndo sighed and began explaining what 'the deal' was.

"It all started before you came into Gravity falls, I was fifteen and considered an 'adult' in merpeople years. I was still intended to marry the Queen of the manatees, Felisha Barbara. My parents thought that it would be a good time for me to marry her once and for all and of course... I wasn't happy about it. I never loved her, I loved you, Mabel. So, the day before the marriage, I met... Someone named Bill Cipher. I didn't know him or even heard of him so I didn't think anything bad of him at first. He asked me about my feelings towards the marriage and he said that he could help me get out of it if I did something for him," He then sighed and continued his story while the twins- and Bill were listening.

"I asked him what it was that he wanted in return, he said that he will tell once he gets my end done. So, the next day came and after the wedding, the recital began. I was nervously waiting for Bill to do something until my 'wife' ate the piece of the cake that I bought for her and then... She suddenly died. Since I had bought the cake, the whole kingdom... Blamed me for poisoning my own wife. Everyone, even my whole family exiled me from my undersea kingdom. I met Bill again and confronted him that I DIDN'T say that I wanted to KILL her. He didn't listen and DEMANDED instead that now that I was free, I could swim to Gravity falls and convince you two to become his demon spawns..." Mermando then glared at Bill, "he threatened my own life for it."

Dipper and Mabel gasped in union. "I'm sorry..." Mermando spoke sadly, "this is all my fault, I wanted to tell you earlier but I..."

"Oh well, you did, now my demon spawns, let's go home. Shall we?" Bill rudely interrupted. Mabel snapped, "Bill! I can't believe you framed Mermando for the murder or his wife AND threatened his life, if you think I consider you a father, then you're wrong!"

Dipper followed along with her, "you're nothing but a cold-hearted, psychotic demon, you are and never were our father!"

These words made Bill turn into a flaming red color. "I am your father and YOU will LISTEN to WHATEVER I SAY!" He shouts demonically while making himself and the twins vanish into thin air.

Mermando blinked and his eyes widened in pure shock that the only person he cared about... And her brother, who he was beginning to like, disappeared by a cold, wrenched demon.

He then broke into tears. "They're... Gone. And it's all my fault." He continues sobbing.

 **Now they're kidnapped! What is Mermando going to tell Stan, Stanley, Pacfica, and Kristian? (Soos and Wendy are not here in this story because Soos is waiting on his girlfriend at the airport and Wendy and Nate are busy with them going to own the Dusk 2 Dawn store.**


	10. Kidnapped!

Mermando sobbed as the twins and Bill vanished before his eyes. All of this was his fault, all he wanted was to see Mabel again, but here's what he got.

As he sobbed, he felt droplets of water dropping on him, he looked up, and saw that it was raining. He sighed, he knew he'd have to bring the news to their family, but how? How can you tell someone that two people of your family has been kidnapped and it's all your fault? Mermando stepped out of the water, his tail separating into legs again, and he was still wearing shorts.

He walked sadly over to the shack, knocking on the door.

"Hello?" Kristian came in, answering the door seeing not her twins like she'd hoped, but a young Hispanic boy, about the same age as them.

"Um, hola, I'm Mermando, I.. I have something to tell you..."

He came in and told them everything, even about the marriage and the deal with Bill Cipher. Kristian's eyes widened and started hyperventilating, "my babies... Kidnapped... In the hands of that... That... MONSTER!" She then burst into tears, "my babies!" Grunkle Stan and Grandpa Stanley (Er... Let's just leave this fic as an AU, ok?) tried to think of something that could undo this, Pacifica was with the twins' mother, sobbing just as much as she was. The twins were the reason Pacifica changed her old ways, Mabel became her best friend and Dipper became her boyfriend. Now, they were kidnapped. And she couldn't help but feel her heart break in two.

Mermando just watched sadly while the group was trying their best to comprehend this tragedy. Being kidnapped by someone is one thing, being kidnapped by Bill Cipher is another, they could be in between dimensions somehow! And even if they brought them back somehow, they could be brainwashed into following their father's footsteps.

Then, out of the blue, Stanley started to speak. "Attention! Everyone!... I've decided to do a search party for the twins, it will be in the forest, even though Bill may have taken them to another dimension, I can't risk being stuck there and never returning. We will start looking for them in the morning, Stan has decided to take care of my daughter while I search for the twins, Pacifica, Mermando, you coming with me?" Stanley asked, looking over at the blonde and the former merman.

"I'll go..." Pacifica said softly while wiping her eyes with a tissue. Mermando just followed a moment of silence, then finally answered. "Yes... Because it's all my fault this had happened, I should be the one to blame..."

"Kid, this isn't your fault," Stanley protested, "it's Bill's fault, now, let's just get some rest to ease this..." And then the group got ready and then went asleep.

...

Dipper woke up with his head pounding and his sister laying beside him, "what.. What happened?" He groaned as his sister started to wake up. "Ugh..." Mabel's head was pounding too. The two then finally got the strength to stand up when a triangle appeared.

"Bill, why are we here?" Dipper questioned, glaring at the floating triangle. Bill gasped, "that's no way to talk to your father!" Dipper groaned, "'father', why are we here?"

"That's better!" Bill shouted with glee. "Well, since my children are here, I suppose I'll explain why. You see, I was hoping to get you kids to realize the fun of being a dream demon! Don't worry, I won't TURN you into one, but I will make you itty-bitty brains realize the truth of it all, you are MY children, so, you have powers that you didn't even realize you had yet."

"So you're saying we have powers?!" Mabel exclaimed, "and we didn't realize we had them until now?" Dipper continued, Bill nodded (which was very hard to tell if he nodded or jumped considering he only has a triangle for a body) "Of course! Now stay here and be good, also, don't even think about trying to escape. You're in between dimensions so it's not like you can find a way out anyways. Good bye!" And with that, Bill disappeared.

"Mabel, what are we going to do? If it wasn't for your damn boyfriend we wouldn't have-" Dipper was cut off by his sister glaring, "oh, so it's his fault huh? All he was trying to do was see me again!"

"Yeah but that cost us being under a dream demon's house and following his orders! Can you ever stop thinking about anyone besides yourself for once?" The words hit Mabel like a hammer, her eyes widened, "I'm selfish? I'M SELFISH? Whenever our parents were fighting, while you were blocking it out yourself, did you even consider, 'hey, I need to comfort Mabel' and did you even consider why I was in a boy crazy phase? Because every girl has the chance to get a romance, everyone but me. I'm too... Different for anyone's tastes!" She then broke down, crying, leaving Dipper absolutely speechless as to what his sister had said.

 **I'm actually in the middle of writing a fic as to why Mabel is so boy crazy XD**


	11. Positive and Negative

Meanwhile, morning came and the gang was already looking for the twins but with no such luck.

Pacifica was walking as her thoughts came from her words, since the gang split up to look, she can say what she had kept quiet. "Dipper and Mabel were my first real friends!" She said to herself while kicking a pebble as she went. "I took out all my anger and sadness of my parents verbal torture and they forgave me! They weren't friends with me just for my family's wealth or was afraid of me like Lola and Ariel were," She continued ranting and walking on the forest's trail. "Now, they're gone and I did nothing about it!" She then kicked the pebble into a water puddle, "it's all my fault!" She shouted before hearing another voice nearby. "How do you think I feel?" It said, it was a deep Spanish voiced, laced with sadness. "Mermando?" Pacifica called, heading towards Mermando who was sitting on a stump, head hung, with tears escaping his eyes to the ground.

"This never would've happened if I hadn't have made the deal with Bill," he said, still facing the ground. "Mermando, it's not your fault. You didn't know Bill and what tricks he had under his sleeve." Pacifica reassured Mermando, putting a hand on is shoulder. "You know Bill?" Mermando asks, finally turning his head towards Pacifica who nodded. "He came into our dreams often, mostly he was an annoyance."

"You know Pacifica," Mermando spoke, looking down again. "You have lots of potential, you're rich, you have guys chasing all over you, everything. As for me, I don't have potential, people hardly even acknowledge my existence back at home. I don't deserve someone like Mabel..."

"Mermando! Pull yourself together!" She then pulled him off the stump and glared, "stop with all this negative stuff, we ARE going to find them and we ARE going to be happy. As soon as we figure this stuff out, I know I was sitting here blaming myself for this, but seeing you do it as well? Heck no. We're gonna get through this together, understand?"

Mermando gulped, "understood."

And then the two continued their search together for the Pines twins.

...

Back in the white room Bill calls it as 'in-between dimensions', Dipper and Mabel were going practically insane. Bill kept coming in once a day to 'teach' them by saying negative stuff about them over and over to their faces. This caused serious mental issues with them now.

If only someone could save them.

 **Hey sorry if this is short and if I haven't updated in awhile, I've been having serious writers block for this story, if anyone could help me strike up ideas for how could this end, go ahead. Meanwhile, I'm thinking about doing other stuff outside GF, like MLP or Star vs. the forces of evil, I actually have a SVTFOE fic right now, it's called 'Rekindled Romance' and it's on my wattpad (username: Mermabelfan) if you wanna read it.**


	12. FINALE

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait.

I'm kind of getting tired of this story since the whole theory's been horribly butchered by things, so I decided to wrap it up.

"Guys..." Stanley said, looking over. "I think I hear something..." Him, the author who has endured all things unimaginable, was trembling in fear.

This caught Mermando and Pacifica's then heard this... ripping noise. It then stopped with a glowing yellow light flashing in front of them. "Let's follow that light." He whispered, the teens obeyed and followed him towards the light.

They approach the light, and see Dipper and Mabel, with yellow piercing eyes, much like is wearing a yellow and black dress, and Dipper wearing a snazzy dress suit, with his hair slicked and Pacifica stare. "N-n-no..." Mermando starts to cry.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!"

Bill snaps his fingers.

"Oh Mermando... This is exactly what you wanted. You can be with my Mabel forever! AHAHAHAHAHA! And Dipper can have Pacifica too, no one better for my children than a prince and the richest girl in the world! Or rather...exes of both that is." He cackles

Pacifica sobs, "I WOULD NEVER BE WITH DIPPER AS HE IS NOW! YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER!" Mermando screams "WHY?! YOU SAY YOU LOVE THIS CHILDREN SO MUCH... YET YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT THEY WANT. ONLY WHAT YOU WANT."

Bill scoffs "Don't take that turn of voice with me Mermando Rosales, I HELPED YOU GET OUT OF YOUR MARRIAGE TO FELISHA. I HELPED YOU GET MABEL IS MY-" Mermando then replies;

"THAT'S JUST IT! YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT YOU, YOU, YOU. NOT. THEM."

Bill groans, "WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW! THIS IS WHAT THEY WANT NOW. THIS IS THEIR DESTINY. IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM AS THEY ARE NOW. THEN THEY DON'T WANT YOU. CHILDREN! ATTACK!"

Dipper and Mabel both run toward them, Dipper kicking Mermando in the chest, and Mabel grabbing out a knife and stabbing Pacifica in the shoulder. They then both approach their own loved ones. Dipper's hand glowing white, and Mabel's glowing black. They both laugh menacingly. Suddenly, their heads start to throb, and they groan holding them.

Mabel groans "Uuuuuuuuuuugh... M-mer-mer?" Dipper grabs his knife, holding it at Pacifica's neck. he quickly jerks back, realizes what he's doing. "P-PACIFICA?!"

Pacifica and Mermando hyperventilate. Bill screams "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

Mermando scratches his head. "Did their love bring them back to their senses?" Pacifica shakes her head no. "Can't be, Bill's love for their mother was quite strong, and it never changed him, so what can it be?"

Bill sobs, "I-I know what it is... I'M SUCH A FOOL! I SHOULD HAVE WAITED!"

Mermando walks over to him. "What is it Bill?what happened?" Bill then replies. "They couldn't handle it... I-I should have waited til they got older... the powers of a dream demon are strong, so strong in fact, that the younger one is, the more difficult it is to...contain it. Even I had a trouble, past 20 years' of age... if they keep this power within them... then they will die."

Mermando screams "BILL! YOU HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" Pacifica pulls on Dipper's arm. "DIPPER! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Mermando rushes over to Mabel. "MABEL! MABEL MY DEAR!..." He brushes his hands through her hair. He then kisses her on the mouth. "I'm so sorry..."

Pacifica cries on Dipper's dresshirt. Mabel breathes her last breath, and falls back into Mermando's arms. Mermando and Pacifica starts to scream.

"YOU! I hope you're happy." He puts Mabel back on the ground. "Because of you the Pines Twins are dead!"

Stanley sighs "I can't believe this..." Mermando then walks over to Bill. "BUT YOU CAN STILL FIX IT!

CAN'T YOU?!"

Stanley raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Mermando asks.

"When you and I were pals, you gave a lot of insight to me on your power's, you said your power's stem from a source, that source is the top hat on your head, which means their powers' stem from it as well..." Stanley replies.

"Take off the top hat... and this all ends." Mermando demands, cheeks streamed with tears.

"That's impossible Mermando, we tried taking that top hat off his head for years, it never worked." Mermando smirks "That's because only he can take it off... but the unfortunate part is his hat has been draining his life force and sanity for the many years' it's been a top his head..." Stanley sighs "So what you're saying is.. the only way to save them, is for Bill to sacrifice himself? It won't happen-"

Bill replies "I'll do it."

Stanley screams "WHAT?!" Bill nods."I have brought so much pain... on the whole of this land. but seeing what real loss is... has brought me back for just a moment of sanity. if only I had never found this hat... if only..."

He then lifts his left hand up to his hat.

"Goodbye Six Finger, goodbye Spanish Guitar, Goodbye Llama,

..."

he looks to his children.

"...Goodbye Pine Tree...goodbye Shooting Star."

he then pulls his hat off, and ducks for a bow, his physical form starts to fade, as his hat slowly falls flat on the ground. Mabel and Dipper's eyes begin to open, and they start to open.

Dipper groans "W-what happened?... PACIFICA?! MERMANDO?! W-where are we?! WHERE'S BILL?!" Mabel picks up his hat, and looks to Dipper, then looks to Mermando. Mermando sighs "His last moments...were spent saving you... he didn't know what he was doing, this very hat brought him to insanity. This hat brought curse and shame to your family... AND I WILL ENSURE IT IS NEVER WORN AGAIN." he then rips the hat into pieces and tosses it aside Mabel then hugs him. Mermando sighs "It's over my love... it is truly over..."

And so the Pines twins' returned home with their loved ones, they informed Kristian of what had happened, which brought her to tears. But years and years passed, the hat was never seen again, when they went back to check the pieces too were gone, likely having blown away in the wind. Bill's reign of terror on this family had finally lifted... at last they were at peace... a last they could move on...

Well there you go. The ending of the story.


End file.
